My Little Pony Equestira Girls
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown for her own desires. Twilight has to go to the world alone, but Spike and the others decide to tag along with her. Now All 7 of them team up with a local girl and her friends to help Twilight get her crown back.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Shimmering Sun's Plan

At Canterlot High School one night:

A mysterious girl is at the Wondercolt statue waiting for something important. She has a malicious plan that will help her with her purpose.

It may look like a normal horse statue but in reality the base of the statue is a portal to the girl's home world and the portal only opens 3 days every 30 moons. That means that the portal remains open for 3 days and opens every 2 years and 5 or 6 months.

"Okay everything is going to plan," the girl says to herself.

In her bag she takes out a fake crown that is similar to Twilight's crown only difference is that is supposed to be plastic. Also the star gem in the middle of the crown is not even real either, it's made of a magenta like rhinestone.

The reason why she has the crown is because she took the fake crown and decides to use it to make a switch to get Twilight's crown and think no one will ever notice. She think that if she get the element of magic it will help her with her selfish desires.

The girl also remember that a long time ago she used to be a student of a princess, but after being expelled from the school and the castle for being arrogant, selfish and cruel, she decides that the portal is the only way for her to escape and when she returns she will show her that she is destined for something great. The problem is that she believes that she is ready to for greater things and trying to do things that she thinks she is ready for, but couldn't get what she want as quickly as she liked.

"When I get my hands of that crown, all of its powers will be mine, then Princess Celestia will know the kind of potential I really have in being a princess." The mysterious girl says evilly.

She then puts the fake crown back in her bag and once she sees that the moon is high into the sky, she touch one of the sides of the base of the statue and her hand goes through it. She knows now that the portal is open and decides to put her plan into motion. She smile evilly knowing that she can once again enter her home world and get the Element of Magic and it's power for herself.

"Now that the portal is open I can get the crown and then I will take over Equestria," The mysterious girl replies evilly.

With that the mysterious girl goes through the portal and makes her way to get the element of magic which is currently belongs to Twilight Sparkle. The portal allowed her to change into human and pony depending which world she entered in.

The question is, will Twilight and her friends are able to stop her from abusing the crown's powers or will this girl is able to use the crown for her desire?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Intruder

The girl finds herself at the other side of the mirror. She is back to her original form but she is wearing a black cloak and her saddle bag. But she needs to be careful on making sure she didn't get caught by the unicorn guard.

She is able to get the bed room Twilight and Spike are sleeping in.

She use her unicorn magic to get inside the room so she could sneak in. She also need to make sure that she doesn't wake up Twilight or spike.

When she got to the bed she can see Twilight's crown on top of the desk. She levitate the crown with her magic but accidentally knock over the lamp and use her magic to make sure she didn't knock it down and place it back on the desk.

She then looks to see that she didn't wake twilight. Then she took her crown and replace it with a plastic one.

She was about to make her get away until she trips on Spike's tail. She fall ends up waking up Twilight and Spike.

When Twilight got up, she notices the girl and sees that she has her crown in the bag.

"My crown! She got my crown!" Twilight screams.

When the girl notices she is caught she runs away with the crown inside.

Twilight got out of bed and screams, "Stop thief!"

"She stolen my crown," Twilight screams. That also woke up her friends and they decide to go after her.

As they were running, Twilight decides to teleport herself in front of the girl "Stop!"

But the girl use her horn to teleport herself behind Twilight but her cloak comes off and reveal to be a unicorn mare. The unicorn mare is a yellow like color. Her mane is red with yellow streaks and tail to match. Her cutie mark is a shimmering red yellow sun.

After that she runs to the mirror but can see that Twilight and the others are on her tail. Twilight got close to her and jump at her and both fell inside the room where the mirror is. When that happen the crown falls out of the bag and flings it all over the place until it when through the mirror.

The girls gasp when they see what happen to the mirror.

Then Twilight turns to the girl and asks, "What did you do to my crown?"

"Sorry it had to be this way," The girl says. Then she teleports herself in front of the mirror "Princess." After that she jumps into the mirror.

The girls gasp that she actually went through the mirror.

"Who was that?" Fluttershy asks.

In the throne room the next day:

The girls explain to the princesses what happen but Celestia knew she the pony was.

"Sunset Shimmer a former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight, but when she didn't get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandoned her studies and pursue her own path, one that has sadly lead her to stealing her crown," Celestia explain and she is very sad about what has become of her.

Then Spike says, "She replaced Twilight's with this one," Then holds out the crown for Celestia to see.

"I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought she wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony," Celestia says walking away after noticing the crown.

Twilight walks next to her and says, "But I don't understand. Where did she go? Where did she take the crown?"

"You'll soon know more about this place than even I do," Celestia answers.

At that point every pony in the room starts to make their way to the room that had the mirror.

When they got to the mirror, Luna says, "This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gate way to another world, a gate way that opens every 30 moons.

Pinkie Pie touches the mirror and says, "Sparkly!" happily.

"It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, But when Princess Cadence took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it her for her to watch over," Luna explains.

After the girls look at Luna they look at Celestia to hear her speak.

Princess Celstia sighs and explains, "I had always hoped Sunset Shimmer would use it to return, to come back to Equestira seeking my guidance. Obviously this is not what have happened."

After Celestia explains, then turn to Cadence and she explains, "Twilight, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestira is left without one of its most important means of defense."

Twilight becomes worried, while her friends become confused about the situation.

Then Luna explains, "Your crown does not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves."

That made Twilight a little more worried that her element will be used to bring harm to others.

Then Celestia placed a saddle bag on her back and asks, "Do you understand the importance of your tasks."

Twilight looks at Celestia and says, "Of course."

"Good. Then you must go at once," Celestia instructs.

Twilight then took a deep breath and makes her way to the portal.

But before she could go through, Rainbow Dash jump in front of the mirror, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going we're going with her. Right girls?"

As Rainbow interjects the girls come to her side and Pinkie has a big smile on her face.

"Oooh! I'm 'nervicited!'" Pinkie pie screams happily with a big smile on her face.

"You do realize that's not a real word right," Applejack interjects.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go," Celestia says.

"What! Why not!" Rainbow asks angrily stomping her hoof to the ground.

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something that Princess Twilight must do on her own," Celestia explains.

"Time is the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another 30 moons before you will be able to return," Luna adds.

The girls realize there is no choice the rest of them had to stay behind. Twilight also realize that her friends can't come with her and had to do it on her own.

The girls try to cheer Twilight up and give her confidence that she will be find on getting her crown back from the other world.

She got to the mirror and put her hoof in the mirror and take it out again. She looks at Celestia and nods her head. Then Twilight goes through the mirror.

Spike becomes so worried that he rushes through the mirror.

"Spike no," The girls screams.

The girls tried to catch Spike before reaching the mirror, but one of the girls tripped on something and made the rest of them fell through the mirror.

Twilight, Spike and the girls are yelping and screaming, while Pinkie pie feels like she is having a blast traveling through the mirror then girls didn't know what to expect what being they will come across in the other world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The New World

Twilight opens her eyes, feeling a bit dizzy, and then she hears a familiar voice.

"Uh Twyla," Applejack says suddenly.

"Applejack you're not supposed…" Twilight tries to ask but notice Applejack's new appearance.

"AJ, what are you?" Twilight asks completely surprised by her friend's new body.

Applejack still has her blond hair, green eyes, same hat, and the red hair band that ties the bottom of her hair. Her skin is a light tan skin with small freckles on her face. Applejack is also wearing some new clothes as well. She is wearing; a white shirt with a green top on it, a jean skirt, brown cowgirl boots, and on the skirt there are three apples that resemble her cutie mark.

Applejack looks at herself seeing that she isn't a pony any more. "I wish I knew, and I also wish I can say about the rest of us."

"What are you…?" Twilight tries to ask Applejack about what she meant by it, but then notice 4 more female creature and judging by the hair style, color and eye colors she can tell that these girls are her friends.

Rarity still have her purple hair, and blue eyes. Rarity is wearing a light purple that has short sleeves, a dark hair band with her cutie mark on it, a dark purple skirt with a light purple belt, a yellow belt, light purple sock, and white shoes. Her skin is like a white color.

Fluttershy still have her nice pink hair and teal eyes. She is wearing a light pink short sleeve shirt, a pink belt, a yellow green skirt with her three butterfly cutie mark, match socks with pink laces on it, and white flats shoes. Her skin is also like a very light tan color.

Pinkie also has her curly dark pink hair, and light blue eyes. Pinkie is wearing a white shirt with her balloon cutie mark on it, a small blue sweater blouse, a magenta skirt with a yellow skirt, blue socks and magenta shoes. Her skin is a whitish skin color almost similar to Rarity's new skin.

Rainbow also has her rainbow color hair and magenta eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with her cutie mark on it, a dark blue jacket with a light blue color on it, a dark magenta skirt with a red orange band on it, blue tights, rainbow color socks and black shoes. Her skin is a little more dark tan color that Applejack's new skin.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Twilight asks worriedly.

"Sorry Twilight it's my fault," Spike says.

Twilight then turns to Spike to see that he changed too, "Spike, are you a… dog?"

When Spike looks at himself he can tell that he is a dog and not a dragon: A Yorkshire to be exact.

"I think so, but we have no idea what you are?" Spike says worriedly.

The others see their bodies and they are freaked out about it.

Twilight also screams very loud after seeing her body.

The others can tell that Twilight still has her eye and hair color. She is wearing a light purple collar shirt with short sleeves with a purple ribbon like tie on it, and has her cutie mark on it as well, a dark purple belt, blue skirt, light indigo socks with light blue and magenta triangles on it, and mary janes. Her skin is a light tan color and yet a little pale color.

"What happen to us?!" Rainbow Dash asks freaking out.

"What does the rest of us look like?" Twilight ask freaking out

"Like you, only not you, your muzzles are really small," Spike answers worried.

"Our muzzle?" Twilight screams worried.

Spike then covers her mouth and says, "Are you all going to scream again?" Twilight then shook her head and Spike takes his paw off of her face.

"Where are we?" Fluttershy asks worried.

"I don't know, but these outfits are cute," Rarity replies.

"Me either, but it seem like this statue is the way back to Equestria," Twilight says as she puts her new hand through the mirror.

After taking her hand out and feeling uncomfortable and take it seriously, "We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there."

"But where do we start?" Pinkie asks.

Just than a small black kitten with green eyes comes out behind the bushes. Then the kitten makes way over to the girls. That also catches Fluttershy's attention.

"Aw look isn't that kitten so cute," Fluttershy says. Then she decides to hold the kitten and pet it.

"Fluttershy we don't have time for this," Rainbow says angrily because Fluttershy's animal loving instincts kick in.

"Excuse me, but that's my kitten you're holding," A girl's voice calls.

Existing the bushes is a 16 year old girl. She has dark brown hair, hazel nut eyes, and tan skin. She is wearing a Teal blouse with black tights and black boots.

"Oh I'm sorry," Fluttershy says.

"It's no problem, Luna just got away from trouble that's all," The girl says.

"Luna?" Fluttershy says questionably.

"My kitten, I'm Alice by the way," Alice introduces herself.

"Hello Alice, I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy replies.

"Fluttershy. That's sounds like a cute name, it also rhymes with butterfly," Alice replies happily.

"Oh, Thank you," Fluttershy says and blushes.

"So what are you doing here and who are your friends?" Alice asks.

"Oh these are my friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy replies.

"Wow those names sounds something out of My Little Pony," Alice says.

"My Little Pony," Rarity says questionably.

"It's a T.V show, I watch it all the time," Alice answers.

The girls and Spike didn't know on what to make of it, hearing that they are made up is a bit of a surprise. They decide to change the subject while they have the chance.

"Well Alice did you happen to see a crown around here?" Twilight asks.

"Well yes I did but I gave it to my principal because that crown is for my school fall dance, have no idea how it ended up on the front lawn," Alice explains.

Alice then gets a little angry and says, "Also, there was a girl who goes by the name of Sunset Shimmer gave a hard time before I met you, she even tried to take Luna away if I don't get her the crown back but she managed to get away from her." After getting upset she calms herself down and snuggle her kitten with her cheek.

"Is that when we met you?" Twilight asks curiously.

"As a matter of fact yes," Alice simply answers.

"Can you take us to her?" Rainbow asks eagerly.

"Oh I don't know she probably gone by now," Alice answers shrugging her shoulders.

"Aw man," Rainbow replies, not happy about that news.

"Is there something I'm not aware of?" Alice asks confused.

"Well Alice that crown you found is important and being here isn't a good place to talk," Twilight replies.

"And can we get something to eat," Pinkie says holding her stomach after hearing it growl.

The the others stare at her with a confused look on her face.

"What?! I'm hungry," Pinkie whines.

"Sure you guys want to go to McDonalds?" Alice replies happily.

"What's a McDonald's?" Pinkie asks with a smile on her face.

"Is a place where they sell food mostly fast food," Alice explains.

"Well as long as they have any salad, that will be fine," Fluttershy says shyly.

"Yes and I'm guessing you're all vegetarian right," Alice guesses.

"Yes why?" Rainbow asks confused.

"Because the place also sells meat food and vegetarian food," Alice answers.

"You mean your kind eats meat?" Twilight says questionably and a little sad by that information.

"Yes why?" Alice questionably asks.

"That is why we need to explain," Twilight says uncomfortably.

"Okay," Alice simply answers.

"Alright darling, lead the way," Rarity says waiting Alice to lead.

And so their new friend Alice lead them to this place call McDonalds so they can explain to her what is important about the crown and why it's important for them to get it back, not to the mention the reason why they are here.

At 's:

The girls explain to Alice about the crown and why they are here. After a half hour of explaining, Alice isn't sure whether or not to believe them. Then again she remember that other girl giving her a hard time about the same object Twilight and the others are trying to find.

"So let me get this straight you're saying that you are the real Twilight Sparkle and friends," Alice asks confused.

"Yep," Rainbow simply says.

"And that girl Sunset Shimmer is actually a unicorn and an old student of Princess Celestia of your homeworld Equestria?" Alice ask.

"Also right," Twilight happily replies.

"And the crown I gave to my principal is your crown and the element of harmony," Alice asks again this time about the crown and point to Twilight while asking.

"Correct," Rarity replies.

Alice is still very surprised by this new, but at the same time feel bad for making their journey hard on them.

"Gosh I feel so bad. I just made you quest harder for you," Alice replies feeling bad about what happen.

"It's okay," Fluttershy replies trying to cheer Alice up.

"She's right you didn't know about all this," Rainbow says.

"Indeed, the way you made it sound we're just character in this so call T.V show," Rarity replies firmly.

"So what are we going to do now? The crown is probably locked up in the principal's office by now," Alice asks.

"Well it seems that the only way to get my crown back is to win it at your school dance," Twilight replies.

"She right, to be honest I'm actually signed up for being the princess of the dance," Alice says.

"What!" The girl's reply with a shock. Which also catches everyone's attention from the fast food place. They all calm down until its okay to talk about the situation.

"That great that means you can get the crown," Twilight says happily.

Alice becomes a little upset and says, "Only one problem Sunset knows about it too, that's why she wants me to give it to her."

The girls are starting to understand on how she and Sunset are connected. If Sunset did realize about the crown being a prize then she will use someone who is in the contest to get it for her, Rainbow says, "So that's why Sunset gave you a hard time?"

"Yes she wants me to give her the crown if I win, but after what you told me I'm not going to let her threaten me," Alice answers with a serious face.

"Well that's good," Applejack says relieve by Alice's decision.

"Yes but we're going to need some help," Twilight says thinking that they more help fitting in.

The other start to think about getting some help. Alice has and idea and says, "I know my friends can help us and they are much My little Pony fans as well."

"Sounds like we're popular here," Applejack says with a smug on her face.

"Of course, there's even a convention," Alice replies happily.

"Cool," Pinkie says very excited.

"So who do you like best, if you don't mind me asking?" Rainbow asks excited.

Alice isn't sure about saying her favorite character, especially she didn't want to make one of them embarrassed, So she know she has to say something to Rainbow so that's what she did, "That's simple Fluttershy's my favorite."

After hearing that, everyone or everypony else turn to Fluttershy and some understand why she is Alice's favorite.

"Oh my," Fluttershy replies surprisingly and starts to blush.

Then everyone starts to laugh, seeing Fluttershy feeling embarrassed by the fact she is popular in this world.

"I think you're making her blush," Rarity replies while laughing.

"Oh my," Fluttershy replies blushing more red now.

This make the others laugh more. After laughing, Alice decides to help her new friends order something to eat, but makes sure she is able to get any products that doesn't require meat in it. After getting some food Alice decides to call her friend while the others are eating to explain what happened. Only problem is will her friends believe her.

. : For clothes Description of the main 6


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: An Element Emergency

After having lunch:

Alice takes the girls and Spike to her house to discuss about the situation they are in right now. She and her friends; Joseph, Clarisa, Max, Amy, Jerry, and her 5 year old sister Penelope.

Joseph is a 16 year old boy. He is a little taller that Alice and he has a little frizzy black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He is also an athlete in the school football team. He is wearing a San Francisco Giants shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Clarisa is a 15 year old girl. She has white skin and nice straight blond hair, green eyes, and the same high as Alice. She is also a fashion girls and Vice President of the fashion club at school. She is wearing a white tank top, a pink skirt, white high heels and wears dark pink sunglasses.

Max is a 17 year old boy. He used to live in the country before he moved into the city. He is also a great cook as well along with him doing well with cowboy activities, like rope tricks and horseback riding. He has a little tan skin, light brown hair, blue eyes, and has freckles on his face. He is wearing a orange plaid shirt, with blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and a red bandanna.

Amy is a 16 year old girl. She has a tannish skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She is wearing a blouse with a small gray kitten on it, a long brown skirt, and black flat shoes. Amy also hares about helping animals and people that she helps the school nurse.

Jerry is a 14 year old boy. He is known as the class clown at their school. He has dark skin, black hair curly hair, and hazel eyes. He is wearing a white shirt and over it is a black sweater with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on it, black pants and red shoes.

And finally Alice's little sister Penelope. She has the same skin and hair color as her big sister, only difference is she has hazel eyes. She is wearing a Fluttershy shirt a small lace skirt, white socks, and mary janes.

When they got there, Alice, Twilight, and the others explain to them what is going on and what they need to do in order to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer.

"So these girls are the ones from the My Little Pony series," Joseph says confusedly.

"And Princess Celestia old student Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown and brought it here," Jerry adds with confusion.

"And the crown you gave to the principal is the same crown, and now Sunset Shimmer is threatening you," Amy asks Alice.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Alice answers plainly.

"Wow are you really Rarity?" Max asks with amazement. Practically looking at Rarity with happiness.

"Why yes, yes I am," Rarity answers pelightly.

"Man you look pretty as a human," Max replies with a crush like face on him.

"Why thank you," Rarity answers.

"So what do we need to do?" Fluttershy asks.

"We need to get Twilight's crown back and the only way to do that is to make sure I win the fall dance," Alice explains.

"Yeah," Jerry says. Then gets a little worried and asks, "but what about Jessica?"

Then Amy says, "You're right she's not going to let you have that crown without a fight."

"Who this Jessica you brought up?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Jessica is the most popular girl in school," Max explains.

"More like the most rudest girl in school," Amy adds with annoyance.

"Yeah she's makes fun of us for watching the show," Joseph adds.

"And she thinks she's better than anyone else," Jerry adds.

"Also to her, when she wants something she'll stop at nothing to get what she want and will make life awful for anyone who gets in her way," Alice adds.

When Alice and her friends explain who Jessica is, they can tell that Jessica is not a very nice person. They also know that Jessica wants the crown too, but realize it might be dangerous if anyone else puts on the crown.

"Sounds like a snake if you ask me," Applejack says.

"Yeah, she's remind me of Diamond Tiara," Rainbow replies a little angry.

"I know Jessica is not the nicest person in the world, but if we don't get the crown back, who knows what could happen if Jessica puts it on," Alice explains calmly.

Twilight knows that Alice is right, it can do something to Jessica if she wins the crown. Twilight says, "You're right it might not be safe."

"It dangerous for it being here where an unexpected person has it, and since Sunset Shimmer wants it's power it will be worse," Jerry adds to the conversation.

"He's right. Princess Luna told us that in Sunset's possession it could bring harm to you and you won't be able to defend yourselves," Fluttershy says scaredly.

Then Amy says, "She's right and it can be more dangerous if and non magic experience person got hold of it."

Clarisa turns to Alice and says, "We need to make sure you win that crown."

"She's right, but how?" Pinkie asks.

"Well we just need to make sure I get more votes than Jessica," Alice replies.

"Yeah but what about Jessica and her henchman," Jerry says.

"Yeah, they'll make it harder on us and try to make sure you won't win," Jospeh adds.

Alice knows that Jessica and her henchmen along with Sunset Shimmer isn't going to be easy, but she knows that the crown be cause some trouble. She angrily says, "Look we really need to work together to make sure I win the competition and get the crown back for Twilight, the live of our town and even our own is at stake."

Everyone in the room knows that Alice is right, and they need to get the crown back to Twilight and back to Equestria. "She's right," Joseph says. Then he says, "Besides there is one thing you have that Jessica don't..."

"What's that? Alice asks

"You got us, real friends who will help you," Jospeh answers.

This complements makes Alice very happy. Then she says, "Thanks Joseph."

Just then Alice's little sister, Penelope, comes up to her and says, "But sis, what about Sunset Shimmer?"

Alice and the others turn to her little sister and realize she's right, Sunset will be sure that Alice wins the crown and might come with a plan on her own in order to take it from her

"You're right, Sunset wants you to win and she might try to make sure of it," Joseph

"You're right, we need to come up with a good plan," Amy adds.

Everyone is starting to think about the plan, just then Rarity screams, "I got it!"

That gets the attention of everyone in the room. Rarity then calms herself down and says, "Perhaps I have a suggestion to your problem, but it will take her time to explain."

"We're listening," Joseph says.

Then Rarity starts to explain her plan to the others.

Few hours later:

After explaining her plan, everything s it's a good idea, and with the others' opinions and and suggestions the plan might actually work.

"Okay, we'll go over the plan one more time," Alice says.

"First we do some routines and show them reason why the students should vote to you and not Jessica," Jerry first explains the plan.

"Then if things go well and you win the crown, you and Twilight will go to the band room where me and Rainbow Dash will be waiting," Amy says.

"At that time me and Amy will be outside of the room and make sure Jessica and Sunset won't come in the room," Pinkie adds.

"Then we'll switch the crown with a fake one that Clarissa made in advance and Applejack, Fluttershy, and Jerry will help ,me get out through the window," Twilight adds.

Then Max explains the last part of the plan. "And finally, we'll meet them at the statue and we say our goodbyes."

"So what do you all think?" Rarity asks the others.

"That plan sound interesting to me," Applejack replies.

"It might work, as long as nothing goes wrong," Fluttershy replies a little quiet by loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I agree," Max says.

"I can work as long as long as we don't have any hitches," Alice adds.

"Then it settle," Alice replies happily.

"Yeah, let's do this," Rainbow cheers happily.

"Let's rock," Joseph says proudly.

The others simply laugh and can tell that Rainbow Dash and Joseph has a lot in common. Alice knows that with her friends that nothing can go wrong and will make sure she wins the crown so that it can be sent home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A High School Adventure

The Next Day:

Twilight, Alice and all their friends are walking to their school. Of course since Twilight and her friends doesn't have any other clothes, Clarissa decides to provide them with some new clothes, and she made them fashionable too. So earlier that night she made the girls new clothes, along with giving measurements and asked them their favorite color. It taken her hours to get the outfits down but it's worth it to help her friends.

After the long walk: they approach their school and it's like a big building. When they get inside the school they can see that it's decorated for a special event.

"So this is your school huh?" Rainbow asks.

"Yep this is it," Alice answers.

Then Pinkie asks, "So, remind me why we need to come here?"

"Well, we need to show you around so we can stick to our plan and plus you guys can help us make sure Alice wins Twilight's crown," Amy explains

"Well theses are some interesting decorations you got there," Rarity asks amazed by the decorations.

"Yeah it looks like you are throwing a party!" Pinkie screams in excitement.

Everyone in the group simply laughs at Pinkie's excitement. They can tell that Pinkie looks being at the school already.

"Well it is spirit week and today we get to wear our favorite color." Clarissa explains happily.

The girls realize why they are wearing clothes that are their favorite color. Applejack says, "So that's why you ask us what our favorite color."

"That also explain why you were making some clothes last night," Twilight adds.

"Yes that is the reason. Also you need some more clothes until we can get your crown back," Amy adds.

"So remind me why Pinkie can't stay at my house, we will totally have a blast last night," Jerry asks wishing she and Pinkie can stay together to have some excitement.

"Crazy, it's a lot better if us girls have two girls stay with us," Alice explains with annoyance.

"She's right me and Fluttershy stayed at Amy's house," Applejack says.

"Pinkie Pie and I stayed at Clarissa's house," Rarity says.

"And me, Spike, and Rainbow Dash stayed with Alice at her house," Twilight replies.

Alice simply smile and says, "Glad my mom doesn't mind you having a dog with us."

"Good morning kids," A man voice calls. The group turns to see a man with black hair white skin, brown blue eyes, and wearing glasses. He is also wearing a jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Good morning Principal Oaks," Alice and her friends says.

"So how are you all doing today?" Principal Oak asks.

"We're doing fine," Alice answers

"And can't wait for the dance it day tomorrow!" Joseph says with excitement.

"Good to hear it," Principal Oaks replies.

Then Principal Oaks turns to Alice and asks, "So Alice, how is your campaign going."

"It's going pretty well, as long as there's a certain someone who won't get too upset about it," Max explains.

"Don't worry about Jessica. I"m sure she won't be problem," Alice says.

"Glad to have some school spirit Alice and good luck until tomorrow night," Principal replies.

"Thank you," Alice says happily.

Just then Principal Oaks notice Twilight and her friends. He is curious about them, since he never seen them before. Principal Oaks asks, "By the way, who are these girls? I never seen you before."

"Oh they're our new friend. They are also new to the area and only going to be visiting," Amy explains.

"That's good to have some visitors, but make sure you come to my office to recieve visitor passess," The Principal informs the kids.

"Okay," The kids say at the same time with a smile.

"And mind i get the names of your friends," Principal oaks asks.

Then Jerry says, "This is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy." Then the girls says hello to the principal.

The Principal gets curious about the girls names and says with a smile, "Well it's very nice to meet you girls. Though I never heard these names before."

"That's okay. We're glad to come here during our visit," Twilight asks.

"And excited to join you in your spirit week." Pinkie adds happily

The Principal simply smile and says, "That's good to hear, but I need ot get back to my office to do some paper work."

"Okay," The gang says.

"See you all some time," The Principal says. Then leaves to head back to his office.

After he leaves, Alice and the others continue to make their way to their lockers.

"Your principal is very nice," Fluttershy says nicely.

"He is. As long as we follow the rules," Jerry says.

"And making sure no one gets into trouble," Max adds.

Just then Twilight turns to Alice and asks, "So how are we going to make his plain work?"

Then Rainbow Dash asks, "Yeah and how are we going to help Alice wins Twilight's crown?"

After that, Pinkie asks, "And what are we going to do while you guys are in class?"

Alice and her friends start to think about how the girls can help and give them something to do until class is down. Then Jerry has an idea.

Jerry explains, "Well maybe you can put up these posters around the school to let the students know to vote for Alice and them you can go to the cafeteria to play some board games that I bring in my backpack.

Twilight and her friends think it's a good idea. They believe it will help Alice with her campaign for spirit week.

"Okay," Twilight replies.

With that Jerry gives Twilight and her friends posters, tapes, and board games. While the girls are going to hang up the posters, Alice and her friends are going to go to class.

As they are making their way their classroom, there's a girl at the corner of the hallway spying on Alice, Princess Twilight, and their friends and can see them going to their separate ways. The girls is around the same age as Alice. She has red and yellow hair, white skin, and light teal like eyes. She is wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on the collar, a magenta shirt with a red, yellow, and yellow gold shimmering sun in the middle, a orange skirt with a purple and light yellow stripe, and black boots with small heels.

The girls is actually Sunset Shimmer and she's the same girl who stole Twilight's crown and was giving Alice a hard time yesterday.

Then then decides to leave with an angry look on her face and says, "So Twilight and her friends followed me to this world after all and I'll bet those ponies told that Alice girl about me and the crown." Sunset starts to think of an idea on how to get the crown. She then makes and evil look on her face and says, "I'll just need to watch her carefully. I need to use something that will make Alice give me the crown, whether she likes it or not."

Then Sunset decides to follow Alice and her friends to see if their anything she can use to get Alice to win the crown.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Sunset Shimmer and Jessica Dale

Back at the one of their classroom:

Alice and Amy Max and Jerry are in their cooking class making some muffins and want to make it enough for their friends. As they are putting the muffins in the oven three girls come along and want to give Alice and her friends a hard time.

"Hello geeks," A mature yet sarcastic voice catches Alice and her friends attention.

"Oh great, here's come Jessica," Max says with annoyance.

"Yuck! She's the meanest girl at school," Jerry says with anger.

"Yeah. She'll make Sunset Shimmer like rays of sunshine or something," Amy whispers to Alice.

"I know right," Alice replies to that statement.

"And let's not forget her entourage," Max whisperly adds.

Alice and some of her friends turn to see three girls.

Jessica Dale is the one in the middle of the group. She has dark brown hair, a tannish skin, brown eyes and her hair is in a side pony tail. She is wearing a light blue blouse, a light yellow skirt, black tights, black high heel boots. She is also wearing gold earrings, red lipstick and some lavender perfume.

One of them behind her is name Rachel Perez on the left. She has a light brown hair in ponytail, tannish skin, and hazel nut eyes. She is wearing a black batman symbol t-shirt, dark blue jeans, back and white convers and wearing a wristband on her right wrist.

The other girl is named Sabrina Fillmore is on the right. She has blond hair, white skin, green eyes and has some light blue streaks in her hair. She is wearing a white blouse, a light long pink skirt, black slip on shoes with white socks, and wearing heart shaped earrings and a bracelet.

Alice and her friends don't know why Jessica likes to be mean to people and act like she is the queen of the school, but one thing they do know they need to make sure to keep the crown away from her and they don't want to know what will happen if the crown's powers been activated.

"Well Alice how is being the upcoming loser going?" Jessica asks with pride and arrogance.

Alice doesn't like to hear Jessica and her friends act like jerks to everyone. Alice tries to ignore her and says, "Listen Jessica, I have no time to deal with your rudeness today."

"Really and why not?" Jessica asks sarcastically. Then she arrogantly says, "Doesn't have something to do with your stupid tactic for your campaign."

"No, I need to make sure these muffins come out perfectly and then I need to help my friends with something… important," Alice answers firmly while trying to ignore Jessica comments and trying to put the batter in the pans.

"Really so you have more loser friends," Jessica replies making fun of her more.

Alice looks at Jessica with an angry face and says, "They are not losers."

"Whatever. You're never going to win Princess because you're just a geeky weekend and I don't know why people are being nice to you," Jessica says while putting on her makeup.

Alice then crosses her arms and make an angry face. Then she says to Jessica, "You know Jessica, it take more than popularity and beauty to become a princess."

"Whatever, I got to get back to the cool kids. See you around losers," Jessica says as she is living with her group. Then they all start to laugh at them.

Alice gets furious and making fists with her hands. Then Alice furiously says."If I hear one more word coming from her mouth? I… I'll explode."

Max, Jerry, and Amy can see that Alice is having trouble getting over Jessica's bullying and wonder why she asks like that. Jerry comes up to her to calm her down and says, "Hey. It's okay. You shouldn't let her get to you."

"Yeah. If you asks me I think she's really jealous of you," Amy suggests still annoyed by Jessica's arrogents.

"Why?" Alice asks confusedly.

"Because you have a good heart, and your nice, caring, and a good person," Jerry explains.

"Also, Jessica cares about nobody but herself," Max replies agreeing to the comment.

"Yeah surprised she is popular at school," Amy says curiously.

Alice decides to put that problem with Jessica behind her because they have a bigger problem. She takes a deep breath, turns to her friends and says, "For now let's focus on getting the crown and giving it to Twilight before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Jessica's or Sunset Shimmer's?" Jerry asks.

Alice simply laughs and answers, "You know what I mean."

"What are they mean by falling into the wrong hands?"

Meanwhile:

Twilight and her friends are busy putting posters on the wall and right now they are in the cafeteria and wanting to get something to eat soon. They are putting up posters until they come across an empty dark hall way. Fluttershy starts to get a little nervous about the hallway. Twilight and her friends are about to turn back until some stop them in their tracks and it's someone they been wondering where she been at.

"Hello Twilight," Sunset voice says.

Sunset comes to Twilight and says, "Guess I should have known that Princess Celestia would send her prize pupil after my crown and her friends too."

"It's not your crown! It's Twilight's crown!" Rainbow says with anger.

"Whatever, this is just a minor setback for me," Sunset Shimmer says as she is walking around them in circles. Then Sunset says, "You have no idea how this works and I been to a world similar to it."

"What I don't understand is why you even need my crown? You went to a lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belong to that world," Twilight asks with an angry look on her face and with her friends making the same expression.

"Lets not forget trying to threaten Alice like you did," Applejack adds furiously.

Sunset smiles evilly and says,"Oh please, All I wanted is to get her to win that crown and I'll make sure she does that."

"Why you little…" Rainbow says angrily.

Until Applejack comes over to her and says, "Cool it Rainbow!"

"Don't let her get to you," Rarity adds worriedly.

Rainbow decides not to let Sunset attitude get to her and it's not very easy.

Then Sunset Shimmer comes up to Twilight and says, "Pop quiz Princess. What happens when you bring an element of harmony into a different world?"

Twilight starts to think about it, but sadly doesn't really know the answers.

Sunset looks at Twilight and says, "You don't know, seriously," Then Sunset Shimmer says, "And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's prized student."

Twilight doesn't like the way Sunset is talking to her. Her friends are really starting to get their buttons push by Sunset Shimmer's attitude. Then Sunset says, "Then again, what are the chances that Celestia would a student as bright as me after I decided to leave Equestria."

"Too bad she was stuck with you," Sunset adds glaring at Twilight. Her friends are not liking the way Sunset Shimmer is treating their friend.

Rainbow finally reaches her limit and furiously screams, "That's it!"

"Rainbow stop!" Twilight screams worriedly as she, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy grabs her and tries to make sure she doesn't cause a scene.

Rainbow Dash tries to escape their grasp and want to give Sunset a piece of her mind. She angrily screams, "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"Rainbow calm down," Fluttershy says sadly and trying to calm her friend down.

Then Sunset comes to Rainbow Dash and use her finger to silence her and make her stop her tantrum. Then she evilly says, "Oh and try to keep your rainbow friend under control, hate to see her get in trouble by the principal of this school."

"Is that a threat?" Applejack replies angrily with a hard fist wanting to punch her so badly.

"Of course not," Sunset says sarcastically.

Then Sunset says to Applejack as putting her hat on her face, "But I'd cut the anger if I were you cowgirl, you don't want anyone to know you don't belong here."

Sunset then separate herself away from the group and decides to leave. Before she go she says, "You want to help your friend become princess, please, you have no idea how this world works." Then she leaves leaving Twilight and her friends with angry and yet annoyed look on their faces. Applejack also adjust her hat back on top of her head and can see that Twilight is a little discouraged by Sunset's words.

Applejack decides to come to Twilight and says, "Don't listen to her Twilight, That girl is just trying to get to you."

"And with Alice and her friends helping, we'll understand this world in no time," Rarity adds.

Twilight looks at her friends and can see her friends have courage in her and each other.

"Your right. Than you girls," Twilight says happy to have good friends by her side.

After that they give each other a group hug happily. After the group hug, the girls go to hang up more posters around the school hoping to get some progress so far.

At the front of the school:

Sunset Shimmer is trying to think of a way to get the crown away from Alice and to make sure that Alice wins the dance. She also need to make sure to get Alice away from her friends long enough to take the crown away.

Sunset then makes and angry evil face and says to herself, "When the crown and it's power are mine Twilight Sparkle and her friends will feel sorry they step foot into this world, not that they are safer in Equestria."

"But I also need to be patient I know those girls will try to help Alice win the crown and I'll make sure that when she does win I will get all of its power," Sunset adds calmly and firmly.

Then Sunset Shimmer decides to leave the school hoping to explore the town a little and to think her plan more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A New Strategy

After their day at school:

Alice and her friends along with Twilight and her friends explains to them their encounter with Jessica and Sunset Shimmer today. Right now, they need to be extra sure to get Twilight's crown back and make sure to get it back to Equestria before something terrible happens.

Clarissa decides that they all go to their house for a meeting. They all have some tea, milk, scones, and cookies. Of course, Clarissa did teach Twilight and her friends how to hold things with their hands. First they went to Alice's house to pick up Spike and Luna and then they arrive at Clarissa house for their meeting.

After getting to Clarissa's house:

Everyone is having a good time and are trying to figure out what to do about their problem with Jessica and Sunset Shimmer.

"So Sunset Shimmer did show up at school, after all," Joseph replies.

Then Rainbow Dash says, " Yeah! We need to be sure that Alice wins that crown and get it back to the portal."

"I agree darling," Rarity replies while holding a tea cup.

"We need to be extra careful about this," Twilight says.

Applejack and the others turn to Twilight with a confused look on their faces.

Applejack asks, "What do you mean?"

Alice understands what Twilight is talking about and knows that their problem is going to be tough.

Alice answers, "Jessica and Sunset are not going to give up on the crown very easy. So we need to be extra vigilant and try not to let Sunset or Jessica know what we're up to."

The Twilight says, "She's right. If we made a mistake, then Jessica and Sunset will end up causing trouble in your world."

"You're right," Amy says sadly.

"Aice and Twilight are right. We need to make sure that Alice wins that crown," Jerry says.

"But how?" Fluttershy asks nervously.

"She right, the dance is tomorrow night," Pinkie replies sadly.

"Yeah, things are doing okay with Alice so far, but Jessica still have the upper hand here," Applejack says.

Then Max says, "We need to help them see Alice and show them how special she is,"

Just then Rarity has an idea. She gets of of her chair and screams, "I got it!"

Rarity's screams catches everyone's attention and are all looking at her with a confused look on their faces.

After getting everyone's attention, RAretoy calms down and says,"Perhaps I may have a suggestion. Now I know this may be the most preposterous idea, but what if you all wear something that represents your true selves."

Everyone looks at Rarity and are kind of understanding what she is getting at and kind of don't.

"And maybe we can help you come up with pony ears, tail and cutie marks to represent your true selves, as a sign of unity," Rarity adds happily.

Then Rarity stands on a chair to bring everyone's attention towards her. Then she continues her speech saying, "What I can see you all are like us. You all are very different and have your own dreams, interest, and strengths, but you all are still friends. Alice is a girl with heart, compassion, courage, and determination, and we're going to let everyone know it!"

The Rarity gets off the chair and behind Alice after giving her speech. Then Rarity calmly asks, "What do you think?"

Everyone starts to loom at each other and thinks about Rarity's idea. After some time thinking, everyone starts to smile at her and are thinking that it might actually work.

"That's an awesome idea," Max says with excitement.

"Yeah! That's the best way for people to know who we are," Amy replies happily.

"It will also help them know that they can be true to himself and can still be friends with each other," Twilight adds happily.

"Let's do this!" Rainbow Dash screams happily.

"Yay!" Fluttershy says quietly but loud enough to hear.

Alice then smile at everyone and agree that Rarity idea can work.

Alice gets off from her chair and says, "Then let's get to work."

With that everyone starts to get things ready for tomorrow, which is going to be their last chance to help alice with the crown before tomorrow night.

Clarissa and Rarity are busy getting some design ideas for what their clothes should look like, while everyone else is paired up to help them come up with pony ears, tail and cutie mark ideas.

Twilight is with Alice. Amy is with Fluttershy. Joseph is with Rainbow Dash. Max is with Applejack. And finally Jerry is working with Pinkie. The 12 friends are working with their project all afternoon and made very good progress. Jerry and Pinkie suggests that they should also do a dance and song routine to help them bring their school spirit. Alice and the others think it's a good idea to use it and they know just the song to use for their dance.

It is around late in the evening that they have finished with their plain and hope it will be enough to win Twilight's crown and to get it back to Equestria before something bad happens.

At Alice's house:

In the middle of the night, Alice is in the kitchen gathering her thought and is trying to think of something else they can to to help Twilight win her crown.

Alice starts to get sad and says, "I really hope this works."

Just then Twilight comes into the kitchen and says, "Hey Alice."

"Oh hi Twilight. How are you doing?" Alice replies feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm fine," Twilight answers.

Just then Twilight looks at Alice and notice that Alice is very nervous about something and want to help her overcome that problem.

"Alice are you alright?" Twilight asks sadly.

I'm.. really hoping I can get your crown back… but I know Jessica and Sunset are not going to make this easy on us," Alice explains feeling nervous about two mean girls making her upset.

Twilight can tell that Alice might start to lose her confidence. She smile and says, "Well, as long as you got us and your friends to help there is nothing you can't do."

Alice looks at Twilight who is showing her a smile on her face. Alice can tell that Twilight is right, she has really good friends who care about her. Alice smile and says, "Thanks Twilight,"

"No problem,"Twilight says feeling glad to help. Twilight then yawns and says, "Now you better get to bed, big day tomorrow."

"Right," Alice replies agreeing to the idea.

After that Alice and Twilight are in her room ready to get some sleep for the night and can't wait for tomorrow.

"Night Twilight," Alice says to Twilight.

"Night Alice," Twilight says to Alice.

Then they both law down starts to sleep for the night. They both can tell that they have a lot in common with each other, but most of all they know that they have true friends who really care about them and they will do anything to help eachother out in time of need.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Helping Alice Win the Crown

The next day:

Everyone is eating at the cafeteria and are talking and having fun with spirit week.

Alice's are in the cafeteria too and are dressed in clothes that represent who they are and have a mark on the boys' shirts and the girls' skirts. Twilight and her friends are there too and they are also getting in on the act to help Alice with some support. The boys are also at the front middle of the cafeteria with their instrument to play along. Joseph plays the guitar, Max plays the bass, and Jerry plays the drums. The girls also has the the instrumental version of the song because they are going to sing it themselves and change it a little to inspire them to vote for Alice

Once the girls sit in different parts to the cafeteria they starts to put on their pony ears and tails.

After that they all start clapping and banging their hands and cups on the table. That catches everyone's attention.

With that Max turns on the stereo and music starts to play.

After that Amy and the others get into position and starts to sing and dance along to the song.

 _Hey, hey, everybody_

 _We've got something to say_

 _We may seem as different_

 _As the night is from day_

 _But you look a little deeper_

 _And you will see_

 _That I'm just like you_

 _And you're just like me._

 _Yeah!_

 _Hey, hey, everybody_

 _We're here to shout_

 _That the magic of friendship_

 _Is what it's all about_

 _Yeah,_

 _We thought we were different_

 _As the night is from the day_

 _Until our friend Alice_

 _Helped us see another way_

 _So get up get down_

 _If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together_

 _Helping Alice win the crown_

 _So get up get down_

 _'Cause it's gonna make a sound_

 _If we work together_

 _Helping our friend Alice_

 _Win the crown!_

 **Pinkie Pie:**

 _Hey, hey hands up now,_

 _We're sending a message_

 _To the crowd_

 _Hands wave up_

 _Then come down_

 _We party together_

 _All around_

 **Rarity:**

 _Generous, honesty,_

 **Applejack:**

 _Laughter, kindness, loyalty_

 **Fluttershy:**

 _Alice helped us each to see_

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _All that we can be!_

 **Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Clarissa and Amy:**

 _So get up get down_

 _If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together_

 _Helping Alice win the crown_

 _So get up get down_

 _'Cause it's gonna make a sound_

 _If we work together_

 _Helping our friend Alice_

 _Win the crown!_

Just then, Alice come through the doors and looks very happy.

 **Alice:**

 _I'm gonna be myself_

 _No matter what I do_

 _And if we're different yeah_

 _I want you to be true to you_

Just then Joseph strums his guitar to match the music.

 _If you follow me_

 _We'll put our differences aside_

 _We'll stick together and_

 _Start working on that school pride!_

Then Alice starts to Dance with her friends and they are having so much fun, and everyone is getting excited to see the performance.

 **All students:**

 _Jump up make a sound_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Start now, make a change,_

 _Gonna come around_

 _Jump up make a sound_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts_

 _Help her win the crown!_

Joseph, Max, and Jerry starts to play their instruments and that causes everyone to get excited. Then the girls started to throw pony ears and tails all over the place. Every one starts to put them on to bring their school spirit.

 _Jump up make a sound_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Start now, make a change,_

 _Gonna come around_

 _Jump up make a sound_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts_

 _Help her win the crown!_

 _Jump up make a sound_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Start now, make a change,_

 _Gonna come around_

 _Jump up make a sound_

 _(Hey!)_

 _Stomp your hooves turn around_

 _Canterlot..._

Wit that, everyone starts to dance and have so much fun that they can't contain themselves to not be part of the fun. Things are going very well and Alice and her friends are sure that this will help bring everyone their school spirit and help her win Twilight's crown for sure.

Outside the cafeteria:

Jessica can see that Alice and her friends are giving everyone a dance performance and she is looking very upset and believes that Alice will with the crown for sure.

She turned to see her friends wearing the same ears and tails like everyone else and dancing to the music.

Jessica gets very angry and screams, "Take those things off!"

Hearing Jessica screaming angrily at them, Sabrina and Raichel takes off the ears and tail and blush with embarrassment.

With her friends attention. Jessica tells them their next order. Jessica angrily says, "There's something I need you two to do."

Then Jessica makes an evil look on her face and she is confident that her plan cannot fail.

After class:

Everyone are walking the halls wearing the pony ears and tails from earlier. Everyone really feels like they got their spirit up.

Alice and her friends are walking in the halls and are pleased that everyone is happy with their ears and tails.

"Don't they look nice with these ears?" Clarissa says proudfully.

"Yeah. Rarity really helped us to bring everyone's school spirit," Alice says with a smile.

Things are going very well, but then Joseph looks surprised at something she is seeing.

Joesph can see Jessica and her friend and they look happy for some reason or another.

Joseph looks serious and asks, "Don't know why she's smiling about? Alice is the one who is going to win the crown."

Everyone can see that jessica and her friends are walking down the halls. Jessica and her friends looks at alice with a smile on their faces. Of course, Alice and her friend are not sure what is that all about, so they continues to head to class.

Jessica knocks the door and someone answers. The person answers is a woman named Jade Won the school's Vice Principal. She has pale white skin, green eyes, black hair. She is wearing dark blue suit jacket and skirt, with a white shirt under it and black heel shoes.

Jessica then starts to act innocent and sadly says, "Vice Principal Jade you need to come to the gym quickly."

When Jessica show what happened to the gym, she can see that the gym is completely destroyed, streams on the ground, food and beverages are spilled everywhere, and some of the supplies are messed up. Jade looks surprised to see the dance is trashed.

"I know this is terrible. Why would Alice do such a terrible thing?" Jessica says putting on a sad liek act feeling bad for the gym being messed up.

Jade turns to Jessica and asks, "Why would you think Alice would do something like this?"

"I found theses," Jessica says giving a folder.

Jessica then starts to make a smirk on her face because this folder has contain something that is sure Alice is out of the picture for the dance, or in the picture is more like it.

In a different part of the hallway:

There is a boy with dark brown skin, short dark brown hair, brown eyes. He is wearing a T-shirt with the Raider's symbol on it, black paints, and black converse. The boy's name is Tori Andrews. He is a good boy and athletic and good at playing an electric guitar. In fact Tori is actually Alice's secret crush.

Tori is about to head back to one of his class rooms, until he is stopped but Sunset Shimmer,

Sunset shimmer looks at Tori with a serious look on her face and says, "Hello."

"Hi, what are you doing?" Tori says nicely.

Just then, Sunset shimmer gives Tori a folder and in the photo is something very important.

Sunset says, "I need to give you these and you'll find something in the trash can in the library. After that give these to your vice principal."

"Okay," Tori says then takes the folder and puts it in his backpack.

"And you need to hurry before Alice is blamed for something she didn't do," Sunset Shimmer says. Then she decides to leave the scene before anyone else sees her.

After Sunset leaves, tori decides to look inside the folder to understand what Sunset is talking about. When he look inside the photos he makes a serious face. Then he rushed over to Vice Principal Jade's office before it's too late.

In the Vice Principal's office:

Vice principal Jade calls Alice into her office to talk to her about the incident with the gym. When Jade explains to her about the gym being a wrecked and she has photos that shows Alice doing it. Alice becomes shocked and wonder if Jessica would go this far to get the crown and if so, she needs to tell her that she didn't do it.

Alice sounds very upset and says, "But Vice Principal Jade, I was with my friends the entire time and I would never wrecked the gym, especially since Jerry and the planning committee worked so hard on putting it together."

Vice Principal Looks at Alice seriously and can tell that even with these photos Alice isn't the type to do these things and wonder if Jessica is lying about the photos.

Vice Principal Jade turns to Alice and says, "I know I just wanted to make sure because even with these photos I know you will never do something like this, but I'm afraid it might be safe for you to compete because of the photos."

Alice starts to get very upset because if she can't compete then the crown can't be returned to Twilight and something terrible will happen to Jessica even if she is a jerk to her she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Just then Tori comes into the office and looks very serious and sure about something. Alice and Jade can tell he is carrying some photos.

Tori walks over to Jade and says. "Vice Principal Jade, I found these in the trash can in the library and thought you should see them."

Then he hands the photos to Jade. Jade looks over the photos to see that the photos that Jessica gave to her was cut and print photos from the photos of Alice playing soccer with her friends in a soccer game.

Then Tori says, "Someone obviously combine these photos to make it look like Alice trashed the gym."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Tori," Vice Principal Jade says.

Then she walks toward to Alice who is still sitting down on the chair.

"Looks like we have more proof to confirm that you can still compete for the princess crown," Jade says to Alice meaning that alice can still compete for Twilight's crown.

Alice starts to feel better that and says, "Thank you Vice Principal Jade."

Then she turns to Tori and says, "And thank you Tori for proving my innocence."

"Hey it's no problem. I know you will never do something like this," tori replies with a smile.

Then Tori brings out some more photos from his backpack and hands it over to Jade. Tor says, "Also Jessica and her friends are the ones who trashed the gym and someone wanted me to give you these photos as proof."

Jade can see that someone has taken picture of Jessica and her friends trashing the gym and were trying to make it look like Alice did.

Jade looks very serious and says, "I see."

Then Vice Principal Jade says, "But, I'm afraid that with the gym a mess that we will have to propose the dance until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow!" Alice says in horror.

"I'm afraid so," Vice Principal Jade says sadly.

Then Vice Principal Jade decides to leave her office. As she leaves she says, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to let Principal Oak know about this predicament."

After that, tori can tell that something is very wrong with alice.

Tori asks," Are you okay?"

Alice hears Tori is talking to her and starts to turn red like a tomato.

Alice looks very embarrassed and says, "Oh there's nothing wrong. I need to get going okay."

Then alice leaves the office very fast and she looks very upset about it.

"Okay, bye," Tori says as Alice is running.

Tori then starts to get sad because he wants to ask Alice to the dance on a date, but he hasn't gotten a chance to.

Alice continue to run through the halls and she has a scared and worried look on her face.

Alice scardly says, "This is not good this is not good at all!"

 **I did change the song a little and I really like this song, that I feel like I should add it to the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Cleaning the Gym

Sometime later:

Alice is in the music room feeling very upset for what has happened. Witht the gym a mess the dance is unable to take place tonight. Alice knows that if they don't get Twilight's crown by tonight, she and her friends won't be able to get home.

Alice upsetly says, "This is not good, this is not good at all. If we don't get Twilight's crown back by tonight, she and her friends will be stuck here for another 30 moons and that's over two years."

The she rolls herself into a ball while sitting down feeling like she is going to cry.

Alice says in tears, "What am I going to do?"

Alice knows she needs to think of something so the dance can continue as planned. Alice feels like this is going to be hopeless. Until she has an idea on how the dance can go on.

Alice then enter the gym with a broom, mop, a bucket full of water, a trashcan. She knows that this is the only way that the dance can go on and get a chance to get Twilight's crown back.

Alice sadly says, "I guess… I need to get the gym clean up myself."

With that Alice starts to pick up some trash that are on the floor. She knows that this is going to take her a while to have this cleaned up, but to her, it will be worth it.

Alice sadly says while trying to stay calm, "It may be a long shot, but I need to make sure the gym is clean so the dance will go on."

As Alice starts to clean up the gym, she does not notice that Sunset Shimmer is standing at the exit of the gym. Sunset Shimmer knows what she is doing and knows she can't do it alone. Sunset decides to find Alice some help since Alice can't clan the gym on her own.

In the front of the school:

Twilight, and the others are wondering where Alice is. Right now, they don't have a clue to where Alice is and knows that they need to find her.

Rainbow Dash asks, "Hey, have you guys seen Alice?"

"No I haven't," Joseph answers sadly.

"Last I heard she was called to Vice Principal's Jade's office," Amy replies sadly.

"And you haven't seen her since?" Fluttershy asks sadly.

"No not at all," Clarissa answers sadly.

Right now, everyone is getting very worried about her and wonder where she could have gone.

Just then, they all hear a familiar voice saying, "She's in the gym."

Everyone turns to see Sunset Shimmer behind them and looking very serious.

"Who are…" Jerry is about to ask.

Until Rainbow gets very furious and screams, "You again!"

Twilight and her friends look at Sunset with an angry stare, except for Fluttershy who is showing a scared look on her face. while Joseph and the others look very surprised. Just then Joseph and the others remember that they met Sunset Shimmer yesterday and realized that this girl is Sunset shimmer from their homeworld.

Clarissa surprisingly asks, "Is that Sunset Shimmer?!"

"Yes. I'm afraid so," Fluttershy answers with a worried look on her face.

"Yes that's me," Sunset adds to Fluttershy's answer.

Rainbow Dash looks at Sunset with furry in her eyes and says, "What are you doing here?"

Rainbow is about to make a charge at Sunset, until Twilight grabs her by the shoulder. Unlike Rainbow, Twilight is more reasonable and something about what Sunset said catches her attention.

Twilight calmly says, "Hold on Rainbow."

Twilight then turns to Sunset and asks, "What did you say?"

"She's at the gym, cleaning it up," Sunset answers.

"Why is she cleaning it?" Amy shyly asks.

"What happened to the gym?" Jerry asks with confusion.

Sunset knows that they need to know about the situation Alice is getting herself in.

Sunset sighs and says, "Well if you must know…"

Sunset then starts to explain to them what happened to the gym and the kind of situation Alice is in right now. After hearing the story everyone is very shocked by this and are not sure if they should believe her or not.

"What?!" Everyone screams with a shock.

"Jessica and her friends trashed the gym!" Amy shockley says.

"And she tried to make it look like Alice did it!" Rarity says in horrors.

"But you gave Tori information and find proof that it was Jessica's sabotage," Max adds.

"And the dance will be postponed," Applejack says sadly.

"And Alice decided to clean the gym herself so the dance can go on," Jerry adds sadly.

"Yep. That sounds about right." Sunset says calmly.

Twilight is more confused by that and wonder what Sunset is helping Alice even though she is planning on taking the crown for herself.

Twilight looks at Sunset with suspicion and asks, "But why tell us this?"

Sunset th4en shows a suspicious grin on her face. Then she answers, "Well she seems very determine when it comes to her friends."

"Plus I know she needs to win," Sunset adds calmly.

Then sunset decides to walk away from them to head towards somewhere.

Sunset says, "Well, see you all later."

After Sunset leaves, some of them are looking at Sunset with confusion while the others are looking at her with suspicion. They are still not sure if she can be trusted.

"I don't trust her," Applejack angrily says.

Fluttershy looks at the others with uncertainty and asks, "Do you think… she's telling the truth about Alice cleaning the gym."

The group of friends look at each other with uncertainty and concern. They are wondering if Sunset is telling the truth about Alice.

Twilight looks at the others with a serious face and says, "We better find out."

With that Twilight and the others make their way to the gym to see if Alice is cleaning the gym like Sunset said. They still have doubts about Sunset statement, but it's the only thing to go on to find Alice.

In the principal's office:

Jessica and her friends are called into Principal's Oak's office and are wondering what they are need for. When the Principal and Vice Principal explain to them about it. Rachelle and Sabrina are surprised about it, while is very angry about it.

Jessica angrily asks while screaming, "What do mean I'm disqualified?!"

"Because it was you and your friends who messed up the gym and tried to frame Alice for doing this," Principal Oak firmly explains.

"And these photos that someone took and gave to Tori who gave it to me confirm it," Vice Principal Jade adds, while showing her the photos.

This make Jessica very furious because someone has ratted her out about her plans to get Alice out of the ballot.

"You can't do this!" Jessica angrily screams.

Vice Principal Jade then stares at Jessica with a vicious glare and says, "We can and we did. I hate to say it but because of your action you will be disqualified from the princess ballot and you and your friends will be serving detention for a month. Do I make myself clear?"

Jessica and her friends are very scared of Jade when she makes that glare.

The girls scaredly say, Yes mam!"

With that the girls leave the office as fast as they can out of fear. They also know that is how Vice Principal Jade acts like with her students sometimes.

After getting away from the office as possible, the girls are in one of the classroom and one one is in there but them.

Jessica starts to get very furious about what happened and angrily says, "I swear, when I found out who told them about it..."

As she is going to say something threatening. Sabrina then starts to massage Jessica in hoping of calming her down. After that Jessica is calm and not as angry as she is. Then Sabrina and Rachel face Jessica and are wondering on what to do next.

"But what can we do now?" Rachel asks while shrugging her shoulders.

Jessica then make an evil and scary look on her face which is scaring her friends.

Jessica evilly says, "Well, if I can't get the crown with the princess ballot then we'll just have to take the crown by force and get that Alice and her friends once and for all."

The girls are busy coming up with a plan that they didn't notice that Sunset Shimmer has been watching them the whole time. Sunset decides to use their plain for her own achievement and she needs to be there when it happens. After hearing the conversation, Sunset decides to go to the gym to see if the gym has been cleaned up yet.

In the gym:

Alice only has a quarter of the gym cleaned up and starting to think she will never get it done in time.

Alice sadly says, "There is no way I'm going to get this done in time."

Just then Twilight and the others open the door to the gym to see Alice is cleaning up the gym, just like Sunset said she is.

"Alice!" The gang says

Alice gets surprised by hearing her friend's voices. When she turns to face them Alice starts to get very embarrassed and b\nervous about this.

Alice embarrassedly says, "Oh, hi guys."

When Twilight enter the gym to talk to Alice, they can see that the gym is completely trashed. It's kind of like the gym got hit with the worst wind storm.

"Woah!" Everyone says with a shock.

"This place is a mess," Jerry says surprisingly.

"Man, Sunset isn't kidding," Pinkie says with a shock.

"I can't believe those girls did this," Rarity adds surprisingly.

Twilight tries to restrain herself from the mess.

Twilight then turns to Alice and says, "Alice, were you trying to clean the gym."

"By yourself," Applejack finishes off.

Alice cheeks are starting to get red and says, "Yes."

Joseph comes to Alice and asks, "But why?"

"I… I felt like I need to get started on cleaning the gym right away. I guess I forgot to tell you about what happened," Alice explains.

Then starts to feel more embarrassed.

Then Alice sighs sadly and says, "Beside I'm the reason why we're in this mess."

Twilight and the others are surprised that alice is blaming herself for the incident with the crown. Twilight and her friends decide to calm her down before Alice feels too bad for herself

"Alice, you didn't know about the crown and us being real," Twilight explains.

"Getting the crown back is our responsibility and we are grateful that you and your friends want to help us," Rarity adds.

"Yeah. There's no way you can't get the gym cleaned up on your own," Rainbow replies with pride.

Then Pinkie jumps in front of them and says, "If only I have my party cannon that can get the place set up super fast."

Everyone simply laughs and that is making everyone smile and happy that Pinkie want to use her cannon like she did in Equestria. In Alice and her friends case in the TV show.

Alice then happily says, "I know it's going to take some time, but maybe we can work together."  
"Then the gym can be done faster," Twilight adds with a smile.

Applejack starts to get happy and says,"Now that's something that can be seen in a princess,"

Then Applejack puts her hand in front of her and says, "Let's do this!"

"Count me in," Rainbow says putting her hand on Applejacks.

"Yeah," Joseph says doing the same thing.

Then Max says, "I'm game."

"It's on," Jerry says.

"Yes in dee dee," Pinkie says happily.

"I"m in," Clarissa says.

"Me too," Amy replies.

"Yes," Rarity says.

"Yay," Fluttershy says quietly.

"I'm in," Twilight says.

Alice then smiles that her friends are helping her with the mess in the gym.

Alice puts her hand on the others and says, "Let's do this."

With that, Alice, Twilight, and their friends starts to clean up the gym and can see that it is a lot of work to clean it up. Getting rid of trash, mopping the floor, cleaning the tables, and everything else that is in there. When a lot of students see what they are doing they decide to help out. AFter about an hour of cleaning the gym. The gym is as good as new.

Alice, Twilight, and their friends are happy that everyone in the school helped them cleaned up the gym and can see that kind of person Alice really is.

After the cleanup, Principal Oak and Vice Principal Jade can see the gym is clean up and know that the dance can go on as planned.

The Principal Oak use a bell to get everyone's attention towards him. Everyone knows that he has an announcement to make when he rings the bell he is holding.

"Attention everyone. The fall dance is back on for this evening," Principal Oak announces.

Everyone starts to cheer happily that this dance is going on tonight and know they need to get ready for it.

Then Principal Oak says, "So it's time for everyone to go home and get ready."

"Don't forget to cast your ballot for Fall Princess on your way out," Vice Principal Jade says.

As the students are leaving the gym they are going to cast their votes to the polls and they know who they want to win.

A boy wearing glasses walks by and says, "You got my vote Alice."

"Mine too," One girl says.

"Mine too," A boy says.

"Mine too," Another girl says.

As the students are making their votes. Sunset is standing next to the entrance to the gym and she looks very happy, but for her own intentions. With the dance coming in tonight she is able to see if Alice wins the crown and gets to find a chance to take if from her.

Sunset maliciously says, "Looks like Alice and her friends were able to pull this off. Those girls surely didn't show much restraint in their actions."

Alice then maliciously says, "I know this dance is going on just as much as they do."

Then she decides to leave the premises to come up with a way to get the crown and knows only one thing, Jessica and her friends may be the key to doing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Fall Dance

After the clean up at the gym:

Alice, Twilight and their friends are back at Clarissa's house and are going to get ready for the school dance.

As they are walking in, Fluttershy happily says, "I can't believe we were able to pull this off,"

"I do," Joseph says happily.

Then Rainbow Dash proudly says, "He's right. We're awesome!"

Then Rarity comes over to the others with a serious look on their face and says, "Now no time to chat everyone."

Then Clarissa comes over with some idea for clothes and other things in order to get ready: makeup, brushes, combs, jewelry and other items they need for the dance.

Clarissa happily says, "We need to get ready. We need to look fabulous."

After the time getting ready:

Alice and the others arrives in the boys cars and are parked together. They are very excited to go to the dance and can't wait to have some fun. They also bring Spike with them since they are returning to Equestria tonight. They also know that they need to be prepared, because they need to see if Alice wins Twilight's crown and get it back to Equestria.

Just then, a familiar voice calls her name, "Alice."

Alice turns to see it's Tori in a black suit.

Alice shyly says, "Tori."

"Hey… Alice," Tori says feeling a bit nervous.

Twilight and the others can tell that Alice and Tori has feeling for each other and can see that love might bloom between the two.

"Well… is just, earlier I wanted to ask you to the dance, but you in such a rush. So… you don't mind if I can just have… one dance with you?" Tori explains and asks very shyly and starts to blush a little.

Alice is surprised that Tori is asking her to dance with him. She has a big crush on him since middle school, but sometimes she gets shy around him.

Alice then calmly says, "Yes, I would love to dance with you."

The girls are happy that Alice is going to have a good time with her crush and is going to be very exciting for her.

Max comes up the Alice and Tori and says, "Hey dude, you and your band playing tonight."

"You know it, how about you?" Tori answers with excitement.

"Yep," Jerry says happily.

"So let's go!" Joseph replies with excitement as he is heading towards the gym.

Then everyone in the group are heading inside and are excited for going to have some fun at the dance; eating, dancing, and listening to music.

After getting inside the gym:

Alice turns to her friends and asks, "Have anyone seen Jessica?"

Rainbow turns to Alice and answers, "Maybe she decided not to show. She's got to know you won by a landslide."

Alice starts to get nervous about the vote and have no idea that she is going to win the crown or not..

Alice sadly says, "Maybe."

After the song has finished, Principal Oak comes on stage and Joseph stop the music and turns on the lights on the principal.

Principal Oak announces, "Thank you students. I will like to like to thank all you for your marvelous job after the incident of earlier."

"Now I will like to announce the winner of the Fall Dance Crown," Principal Oak says.

Then Vice Principal Jades comes up on stage with Twilight's crown and an envelope with the name of the winner inside.

Jade hands the principal the envelop and still holding the crown,

Principal Oaks continues his announcement and says, "The winner of this year Spirit Week Dance is…"

Everyone are so excited to see who wins the crown and some of them are hoping that Alice will win. Alice is not only excited but nervous about the vote.

Principal Oak opens the envelope to reveal the winner of the crown.

He announces,"Alice May!"

Everyone starts to cheer knowing that Alice wins the fall formal crown, even her friends are happy because not only she won the crown she also deserves it. Alice comes on stage to receive the crown. Everyone does not know is that Rachel and Sabrina are entering the gym without saying a word.

Principal Oak holds the crown and says, "Congratulation, Alice."

Then Principal Oak puts the crown on her head and wears it with pride and happiness. Her friend are happy that she wins Twilight's crown. Alice also know that it needs to be returned where it belongs.

Just as things are getting good. Alice hears a cry for help screaming, "Alice help!"

Alice can tell that Spike is calling for help. Alice questionably says, "Spike?"

Alice looks at the audience looking for Spike. She she sees him, she can see Sabrina and Rachelle taking him away and Spike is trying so hard to fight back.

Alice jumps down from the stage and horror screams, "Spike!"

Then Alice starts to run to the doors the girls are going through and hope to reach him in time.

The others turn to see what Alice see and can see that Spike is being taken away.

Twilight scaredly screams," They got Spike!"

With that, Twilight and the others follow Alice and hoping to get Spike fast.

Alice is catching up with the girls and the others are catching up with Alice. Racheal and Sabrina lead Alice to the front of the school. They are starting to get a funny feeling that they are leading them somewhere.

Just then the friends can see that Jessica is now with them.

Jessica evilly says, "Not so fast."

Everyone freeze in place to see that this is a plan to get them here. They can see that Spike is trying to get away from being captured.

"Twilight!" Spike screams.

Then one of the girls covers his mouth with a cloth to make sure he can't talk.

Alice starts to get very angry for what Jessica's actions are doing to Spike. The others are angry and worried of when Jessica are planning to do with Spike.

Jessica angrily says, "Don't you hurt him, Jessica."

Jessica starts to laugh with amusement and with a grin, Jessica says, "Oh please Alice, do you think I'm a monster or something?"

Then Jessica turns to her friends and says, "Let him go."

With that the girls let go of Spike and he runs over to Twilight with relived. Twilight hugs Spike and is glad he is unharmed.

Then Jessica comes over to Alice with an evil smile and says, "Now, give me the crown and you can all go free."

She then makes a furious face and says, "Or I'm going to make you live your life in misery."

The others are shocked that Jessica is not only threatening her, but she is taking bullying to a different kind of level. They know she can be a jerk, but she is taking this a little too far now.

Jessica then asks, "So what's your answer?"

Alice then takes off the crown to look at it, but as she looks at the crowns she can tell that his crown is not only magical, but it's also bonds Twilight with her fiends.

Alice then looks at Jessica with a serious look on her face and narrows her eyes. She says, "No!"

"What?!" Jessica says with an angry shock.

Jessica stars to get furious and says, "Why are you so determine to get this crown and why are these girls helped you even though they barely even know you?"

Alice then starts to explain to Jessica and why she is not going to give her the crown

Alice seriously says, "I'll tell you why. This crown was actually Princess Twilight's crown and it was stolen by a girl named Sunset Shimmer. Now I know you don't watched My Little Pony, but if we can't get the crown back by tonight, the crown and Twilight along with her friends will remain her for another 2 years. Plus they are my friend and I want them to be home with their family and their other friend."

"So go ahead, make my life miserable. You are not getting this crown!" Alice adds seriously. Then puts the crown on her head showing she is not going to give it up.

Jessica can see that Alice is too stubborn to be threatened with.

Shen she calmly says, "Fine, you win."

Her friends are surprised that Jessica has finally had it and are more surprised that Alice is not giving up without a fight.

Alice decides to calm down after her outburst and glad that Jessica decides to give up on getting the crown now.

Rainbow comes up to her and happily screams, "That was so awesome!"

"Can't believe you were going to that for us," Applejack replies with glee.

Then Twilight comes up to her while holding Spike and says, "Yes. If you were in Equestria, I'll bet you'll be a good princess,"

"I agree. She reminds me so much of you Twilight," Rarity replies.

"She'll make a great princess," Fluttershy adds with a smile.

Jessica can hear all the good complements Alice is getting and don't understand why they care about her so much and wonder what Alice has that she does not. Her friends are confused to what they are talking about and wonder why are they talking about being a princess. Jessica starts to get so mad that she couldn't contain herself anymore

Jessica then explodes and angrily screams, "Yeah, she is so very special!"

Jessica then jumps to Alice and cause the crown of fall off of her head. Jessica and Alice battle each other to get the crown, but before she could, Spike jumps to the crown and grabs it in his mouth. Then he takes the crown a way.

Alice screams, "Spike! Run!"

Spike does not need to be tell twice and runs towards the school as fast as his doggy legs can carry him.

Jessica is angry at her failed attempt to get the crown.

She turns to her friends and orders, "Grab him you fools!"

Spike runs faster towards the school, but Jessica and the other two girls are not far behind. Spike gets to the front of the school, but the problem is that he can't open the doors because of his small height.

Spike turns around to see Jessica and her friends cornered him and Spike doesn't know what to do.

Rainbow come towards the end of the staircase and screams, "Spike! Spike!"

Spike ses Rainbow Dash and throws the crown toward her. Then Rainbow runs away with the crow, but Jessica's friends are catching up with her, since Rainbow is trying her best to run with her two legs.

Rainbow then see's Max and Joseph and screams, "Max! Joesph! Catch!"

Then Rainbow throws the crown towards them. Then the boys can see that fluttershy is closes.

"Fluttershy!" Max screams.

Then Max pass the crown to Fluttershy. Fluttershy then passes the crown to Pinkie, then to Amy and Rarity, and then to Twilight. Before Twilight can go anywhere, Jessica and her friends jump at her and cause her to let go of the crown and now the crown to fly in the air.

Then a familiar person grabs the crown and says, "I'll take that!"

Everyone turns to see that Sunset Shimmer has the crown now and from the looks of it, asking for it back is not one of the options to be good with right now.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight says with horrors.

Sunset looks at the crown with victory finally having what she wants and that thing is power.

Sunset then turns to Jessica and her friends and says, "You girls are nothing but fools. You have no idea what kind of power this crown's possess and by the way… thanks for bringing Alice here."

"What is she talking about?!" Jessica asks with a shock.

"I'm afraid we're going to find out," Clarissa says with fear.

Everyone but Jessica and her friends look at Sunset with serious looks on their faces. Sunset starts to laugh maniacally at her succeeding at getting the crown.

Sunset looks at the crown and says, "At last."

With that Sunset starts to put the crown on her head and evilly says, "More power than I can ever imagine!"

At the moment the crown is on Sunset's head, as strange black and teal light starts to emerge from the grown and unleash a big beam coving Sunset and lifting her up into the air.

Everyone from outside are shocked to see this event is happened and now magic has finally entered their world, but it might end up coming at a high price.

Everyone who is in the school comes out to see what is going on. When they did they can see the event is happening and somehow can tell there is someone in that vortex of magic.

Sabrina starts to get scared and asks, "Please tell me this is just a special effect!"

"No Sabrina! This is real!" Alice says with horrors.

Everyone continues to see the event that his happening from the outside.

Inside the magical Vortex, Sunset can feel the power of the Element of Harmony flowing inside her, but it is too much for her to contain. Then the magic from the crown activated her magic and cause her to turn red, and clothes changed to a red and yellow fire like dress and her hair is like fire now, and the magic fully take Sunset over.

When the magic is done, the magic has fully transformed Sunset into a magical creature with large red feathery wings and a yellow horn sticking from her forehead, and she is still wearing Twilight's crown on her head. Right now, Sunset has become very powerful, but that power also manipulated her mind with her own selfish desires.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Friendship is Truly Magic

After that scary and magical transformation, Sunset opens her eyes and to see she is very powerful. Sunset looks herself with glee and is amazed by the magical transformation she had.

Alice and everyone gasps in horrors to see what Sunset Shimmer has become, even Jessica and her friends are shocked and they are very afraid to know what is going on right now.

Sunset Shimmer decides to use her magic for a test run and use the magic on Jessie and her friends. When the magic hit them, they been turned into magical servants. The group of friends are shocked with horrors to see what has become of the girls and now they are in trouble now.

Alice turns to the others and screams, "Everyone! Back inside the school!"

With that everyone starts to run towards the school and the other students get back to the school where they think it will be safe, but Sunset gets can see that they are trying to escape so she gets in front of the school to confront everyone that are inside.

When she is in front to the school, Sunset says, "I had to jump so many hopes just to get my hands on this crown and it really should have been mine all along."

Everyone in the building are shocked and scared to see Sunset and turned into a monstrous creature and she is very angry and determine right now.

Sunset decides to calm herself down and says,"But there is no hard feeling right. I'm your princess now and you will be loyal… to me!"

With that she use her magic to break the entrance of the school and move them out of the way to reach everyone inside. Everyone tries to run away, but Sunset use her magic to cast a spell on everyone in order to make everyone obey her. When the magic is on them, everyone's eyes turn into a pale teal color and act like zombies.

Sunset Shimmer is very pleased with her work and now her plans can begin.

Sunset turns to Jessica and her friends who are turned into creatures and says, "Round everyone up and bring them to the portal."

Jessica and the girls obey her order and round as much people as they can find and bring them to the front of the school.

When Sunset get to the front of the school she can see Twilight and her friends at the front yard and they are now determine to stop Sunset from whatever plans she has.

Sunset holds a smug on her face and says, Spoiler alert I was the one who helped Alice win the crown. Thank to you and your friends I can rule Equestria... and with my new teenage army by my side, I'm going to get it."

The girls can see that Sunset is planning on using innocent people in her plans and now their home world is endangered to.

"No. you're not Sunset," Twilight says with anger.

Sunset starts to laugh at Twilight manically and says, "Oh please, what are you going to do to stop me. I have magic and you have nothing!"

As things are not looking good for Twilight and her friends, Alice and her friends know they need to help them.

Alice says, "She has us."

Twilight and her friends are glad to have good friends like Alice and the others to help them. Sunset however, is very angry about this. Alice and her friends run over to them and hoping to help them. Alice is with Twilight, Joseph is with Rainbow, Amy is with Fluttershy, Max is with Applejack, Jerry is with Pinkie, and finally, Clarisa is with Rarity.

"Aw, that is so sweet of you," Sunset says and acting like she is mocking them.

Sunset then use her magic to create an energy ball and the magic is growing very powerful. Sunset evilly yells with anger, "Now step aside, Twilight and her friends have spoiled my plans one to many time already!"

"They need to be doubt with," Sunset adds evilly.

Then throws the giant energy ball right at them. Alice in her friends use themselves as a shield to save Twilight and her friends and the ball hit directly at them.

Sunset laughs manically thinking she has defeated them.

When she what has really happened she looks wvery shocked by what she is seeing.

Sunset surprisingly screams, "What?!"

When Twilight, Alice, and their friends open their eyes after the hit from the energy ball, they can see that Alice and their friends are glowing and from the color the elements of harmony represents. Alice and Twilight are glowing magenta, Amy and Fluttershy glowing pink, Clarisa and Rarity are glowing purple, Jerry and Pinkie are glowing light blue, Max and Applejack are glowing orange, and Joseph and Rainbow Dash are glowing red.

"What's happening?" Max asks looking at himself.

"Why are we all glowing?" Amy asks surprisingly.

Alice then turns to the others and suggests, "I think the crown is doing it."

Twilight looks at Sunset to see that the crown is glowing a bright white light and not the dark aura anymore. Twilight believe that in this world Alice and her friends represent the elements of harmony.

Twilight then confronts Sunset and says, "The magic contained in my element was able to connect to Alice and her friends hearts and was also about to connect with us and the other elements that helped create it."

Sunset is not understanding what is going on. Then the crown unleash a white light at Alice, Twilight and their friends and the cause them to be lifted up into the air.

The magic causes Max and Applejack grow pony ears. Applejack grows an extended braided tail and Max and Applejack skin change to orange.

They represent the element of "Honesty!"

Then Fluttershy and Amy skin change to a cream yellow color, grow pony ears, pegasus wings, and extended pony tails.

They represent the element of "Kindness!"

After that, the magic cause Jerry and Pinkie's skin to change to pink, grow pony ears, Pinkie grows and extened ponytail.

They represent the element of "Laughter!"

Then the magic turn Clarisa and Rarity skin pure white, grow pony ears, gain glowing white horns, and extended pony tails. Their clothes sparkles like diamonds.

They represent the element of "Generosity!"

Then Joseph and Rainbow skin turn to a cyan blue color, pegasus wings, and grow pony ears. Rainbow also grows a extended hair at the bottom.

They represent the element of "Loyalty!"

Finally, Twilight and Alice skin turn lavender purple, grow pony ears, glowing purple horns, extended pony tails and alicorn wings on their back.

They represent the element of "Magic!"

Right now they are all together and they have the power that can never be destroyed.

"Together with the crowns they create a power than you can ever imagine, but it is a power you don't have and can not control," Twilight says to Sunset with determination.

Sunset starts to feel the crown's true power and having trouble controlling it and have no idea on how to use the crown now.

"The crown maybe on your head Sunset Shimmer, but you can not wield it because you don't posses the most powerful magic of all," Alice adds.

Twilight, Alice, and their friends take hands of each other to form a big heart of Twelve people.

Alice and Twilight say together with pride, "The Magic of Friendship!"

The magic of both the Friendship they all shared increase the power and the magic cause a magical rainbow to appear that launch it towards Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset starts to get scared and screams, "No!"

Before Sunset has a chance to escape, the rainbow starts to swerve around her and cover her up.

Sunset scaredly asks, "What… is…. Happening?!"

The magic has covered her up and it's making it impossible for Sunset to escape from.

Twilight then says, "Here and in Equestria is the only magic that can truly unite us all."

With that, the friends unleash a magical beam breaking the spell that Sunset put everyone under. Even Jessica and her friends are hit by the beams being reverted to their normal selves again.

Alice then decides to use the magic on Sunset and decides to confront her to see if she can reason with her.

When the magic is fully taking effect, Sunset closes her eyes and screams in agony, "Nooooooo!"

When Sunset opens her eyes again she can see that she is in a white magic vortex and she and Alice are in the vortex standing face. Sunset is not sure why Alice is here and know that she wants something from her, but she doesn't know what that is.

Alice reaches her hand towards Sunset and says, "Take my hand Sunset, let me show you there's another way. I'm sure me and my friends can help you learn how magical friendship can really be."

Sunset is shocked to see that Alice is not only reasoning with her, but is offering her friendship to her. Sunset then looks at herself for a little bit, then realize, what she's been doing, trying to be powerful and strong, is something she that she doesn't really want. Sunset then starts to think there might be a better way to have love, respect, and attention is something a lot more.

Sunset then starts to shed tears and give Alice her hand. When she did, the magic from Alice make it's way to Sunset and the magic Sunset is feeling is good, pure, and warm. She believe this is what it really means to have magic.

After that, the magic starts to disappear and when it did, Alice is holding Sunset and gives Sunset a hug and us very happy for it as well. Twilight and the other figure out that Alice is able to get through to Sunset and change her for the better.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Making Amends and Having New Friends

After the magical event:

Everyone at the school entrance can see that Twilight, Alice and everyone else is at the front lawn and are being happy and yet tired, but they can also see that Alice is still hugging Sunset, but Sunset is hugging her a little tight. One of the things that surprised them is that they are all different color skins like a rainbow or something, and they have wings, horns, tails, and pony ears. Well some of them anyway.

Alice opens her eyes to see that Sunset is starting to shed some tears from her face. Alice can tell that Sunset is very sad about something, and the crown falls of her head and hits the ground next to Alice feet.

Alice worriedly asks, "Are you okay Sunset?"

Sunset only replies by weeping and more tears are coming from her eyes. With that, Sunset takes her hands away from Alice and use them to cover her face while shedding more tears and staring to cry.

Twilight and her friends start to notice this and wonder is Sunset is either taking her lose too hard or crying because she realized her mistake that she made in her life.

"Is she crying?" Fluttershy asks feeling sorry for Sunset.

"I'm afraid she is," Twilight answers sadly.

Alice can see that Sunset is starting to cry even more and making noise while doing it. All Alice knows is that Sunset is very upset now.

Alice shows a reassuring face and calmly asks, Are you okay Sunset? Is there something wrong?

Sunset then takes her hands away from her face to see Alice. Alice can see that her eyes are watery and turn red and tears are all over her cheeks.

Sunset then hugs Alice while crying and says, "I… I'm sorry."

Then while crying Sunset loudly says so that everyone can here.

Sunset sadly says"I'm so sorry, I didn't know there was another way."

Alice can see that Sunset feels very awful for what she did.

So Alice hugs her back and happily says,"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere."

She then turns to her friends who are showing her some somport. Pinkie even gives Jerry and Rarity a big hug.

Then Alice knows that Sunset needs help, but also know that this is Sunset's choice and that she needs to decide on what to do on her own.

Twilight comes over to Alice and Sunset and says, "We can help you seek it out...or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours,"

Sunset looks at Twilight and can see that she wants to help her too.

Sunset weeps a little and sadly says, "But… but I'll I ever done is drive everyone apart and worse of all I got this world involved in all this. I… I don't even know the first thing about friendship."

Alice then gets up from the ground sand helps Sunset up.

Alice turns to her friends and says, "I'm sure we can teach you."

Spike then comes to the girls and screams with excitement, "Woah, you guys are amazing!"

One of the students look at Spike and questionably asks, "Did that dog just talk?"

"That is so weird," The girl replies agreeing to the situation.

Max laughs a little and says,"Wow they pay attention to Spike the talking dog and not the fact we turned into superheroes."

Alice picks up the crowns from the ground and happily says, "Well, at least we got your crown back."

Alice then comes over to Twilight to give her the crown back.

Alice puts the crown back on her head and says, "Here you go Twilight,"

"Thank you," Twilight says feeling happy to have her crown back.

"Right where it belongs," Rarity says with glee.

As things are getting good, Jessica and her friends approach the group of friend Jessica did look a bit angry, but she is confused as her friends. Somehow they are having a bit of trouble remember what happened to them since Sunset turned them into magical creatures as well.

Jessica angrily asks, "Okay Alice, I want to know what just happened here?!"

Sabrina rubs her head feeling a bit drained and says, "Oh, I can't remember anything that happened and I remember every show I ever went to."

"Well, I remember what happened. We were with Alice and her friends, that girl turned into a monster and… um," Racheal says trying to remember what happened, but couldn't remember anything else.

Then Pinkie happily explains, "Sunset Shimmer turned you three into magical servants and brainwashed people to invading our home world in Equestria."

Jessica and her friends are very surprised. Jessica and Sabrina are shocked to hear what has happened, but Rachel seems to be a bit surprised but also amazed of the event that has happened.

Racheal gets excited and says, "That is so amazing, but we don't seem to be brainwashed anymore, we're normal selves again,"

Jessica and Sabrina gets angry of what Rachel just said and angrily yells, "Rachel!"

"Sorry," Rachel replies feeling sheepish.

Jessica simply sighs after that statement with annoyance and uncertainty of her friends liking of anything with action like being in an action movie or something.

Then Jessica turns to Alice and her friends and says, "Well, usually I think that is so ridiculous, but after what happened, I'm going to believe it."

Jerry then smile and says, "You know the old saying, seeing is believing."

"Yeah," Jessica says still laughing a little.

With that everyone including Sunset starts to laugh a bit, but still feeling a little bad for what happened.

Then Jessica starts to feel sad and feeling very guilty right now.

Jessica and her friend face Alice and her friends and knows that this has to be done sooner or later.

Jessica sadly says, "Sorry about everything I put you and your friends through. No not even just for that, but for being so mean to you over the years. I was jealous that a lot of people were paying a lot of attention to you, I guess it's because you're more nicer than I am."

Alice and her friends are surprised that Jessica and her friends are apologizing for all the bullying that they did.

Alice calmly says, "That's okay."

Then comes over to the girls and says, "Do you think we can all be friends now?"

Jessica and her friends start to think about the request and thinks it will be a good idea.

Then Sabrina happily says, "Yes. I think it's time to have more friends."

"That's good," Alice says happily.

With that the girls and Alice and her friends give each other a big group hug and are happy that they are friends now.

Twilight then comes over and says, "And in away you also help me learn something,"

Alice looks at Twilight with confusion and asks, "Me? What did I do?"

"A princess can come in many different forms. Most importantly, a real princess of any world doesn't just get anyone to bow before her, but inspire other to stand with her. You proved that you're a princess in your own way," Twilight explains feeling very happy for the lesson she just learned.

Then Alice comes to Alice and says, "You are too Twilight. I hope you are able to see it within yourself."

"I do," Twilight answers agreeing to that statement.

Alice can see that Sunset is looking a bit sad and knows that there is another choice Sunset is going to make.

Alice comes to Sunset and explains, "Sunset, you should know that you have a choice, you can either return to Equestria and go back to this other world you were at, you can also just return to Equestria as well, or you can stay with us and start a better life here."

Sunset knows that Alice or anyone else in the group is going to asks her about that sooner or later.

Sunset takes a deep breath and answers, "I… I'm not sure, but I think it might be a good idea to be here. I brought magic into this world and I will be a good idea to me to help you all learn abou the magic that was brought here."

With that, Alice, Twilight, and their friends start to think of what Sunset said and after sometime thinking, Sunset has a point about it and knows it will be helpful to understand the magic they received.

Twilight comes over to Sunset and says, "I think that's a good idea."

"I agree," Applejack says happily.

With that everyone nods their heads and letting Sunset know it sounds like a good idea to help Alice and her friends understand the magic that appeared at the school and themselves.

Twilight then comes over to Sunset, Alice, and her friends and says, "I'll hope you all will make her feeling at home"

Alice hugs Sunset and says, "We sure will,"

"With that Alice and her friends give Sunset a group hug and are glad to be friends with her now, even though she lives in another world.

Twilight and her friends are also glad that things turn out right for not only for this world but for Sunset too and hope Sunset will be happy in her new home.

Pinkie then gets all happy and screams, "Hey! You know what this calls for?"

"What?!" Everyone asks with glee and curiosity.

"A Party!" Pinkie screams with excitement throwing confetti all over the place.

With that Everyone are in the gym dancing up a storm and are glad that this whole fiasco is over. Tori is dancing with Alice and they are very happy to be with each other and love is starting to bloom between them.

After dancing so much, Twilight, Alice, Sunset, Jessica and their friend, along with Spike gather together to take a group photo and then Alice and Twilight along with her friends takes a separate photos. Alice, Jessica and their friends along with Sunset takes a picture together. Finally Twilight and her friends take a picture with spike. All they know that this is the best night of their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Home Again**

 **After the dance, Twilight, Alice, and their friends are give their last group hug and Alice gives the picture they taken to remember them by. Alice and her friends are going to miss Twilight and her friends when they go back to Equestria.**

 **Sunset Shimmer is back at the school entrance and wishes she made friends along time ago and follows Princess Celestia's advice. She knows it's going to take some time for her to make amends to the problems she caused in this world. Sunset also knows that with her new friends by her side she'll be able to start all over again.**

 **After the group hug. Twilight and her friends are getting ready to head back to the portal back to Equestria before it closed.**

 **Twilight asks, "You'll look after her, won't you?"**

 **"** **Of course we will," Alice replies.**

 **"** **But it might take her some time for her to make up for what happened," Clarissa says feeling a bit concern for Sunset's well being.**

 **Then Alice calmly says, "I think she'll do fine and Jessica and her friends are going to hand out a lot of apologies."**

 **"** **You can say that again," Max says happily.**

 **The group of friend are happy to have such a great time, but Twilight and her friends know that is time for them to go back home.**

 **Spike taps Twilight on the leg and says, "We better get going."**

 **Twilight and her friends nod their head in agreement.**

 **Twilight face Alice and her friends with a sad like smile and says, "I know we only been friends for a short while but we're going to miss you so much, but we're going to miss you too."**

 **"** **We'll miss you too," Alice says.**

 **Then they all give each other a hug wishing them goodbye and wish they have a good time back home. Then Twilight and her friends make their way to the portal to go back home and are glad to be back to their normal selves again.**

 **As Twilight and her friends are heading toward the portal, the group of friends say, "Bye."**

 **"** **Bye," Alice and her says while waving goodbye.**

 **As they are walking to the portal Spike says, "That is a very good job you did 'Princess Twilight.'"**

 **Twilight then starts to think that she did a good job along with her friends of course.**

 **Then Twilight happily says, "You know I'm starting to get used to have this crown on."**

 **"** **What about the wings?" Fluttershy asks.**

 **"** **We spend a few days walking on two legs and picking things up with these," Twilight replies while showing them the legs and hands she has now.**

 **Then, Twilight says, "Wings. I'm thrill I'll only be dealing with it back in Equestria."**

 **With that, Twilight and her friends go through the portal and are back in Equestria now. Once they go through the portal, the moon reaches the center of the sky and like magic the portal closed and Alice and her friends changed back to their normal selves again.**

 **Alice starts to get sad and says, "I guess that's that."**

 **Alice and her friends stare at the portal know it will be a long time before they can see them again, but for now they need to help their new friend with everything she is going to need.**

 **Back in the Crystal Empire:**

 **Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, and Shining Armor are in the room where the portal is waiting for Twilight and the others to return.**

 **Just then, Twilight and her friends come through the portal and excluding Spike the girls are standing on their back legs.**

 **The girls fall over and scream, "Woah!" and they all hit the ground with their front legs hitting the ground first.**

 **In doing so Twilight drops the picture that Alice and her friends give to them earlier and floats to the ground in front of the princesses.**

 **The princesses and Shining Armor can see that Twilight and the others has returned**

 **Shining Armor come to Twilight to hug her and says. "Twily are you all okay?"**

 **Shining helps her up on her legs again.**

 **Then, Twilight answers, "We're fine,"**

 **"** **We got her crown back," Rainbow says with pride.**

 **"** **I knew we can do it," Pinkie replies with glee.**

 **"** **I'm glad we're able to be back on hooves again," Applejack says happily waving her hooves.**

 **Then, Princess Celestia comes to the girls and Spike with a worried look on her face and asks, "Sunset Shimmer, is she alright?"**

 **Twilight looks at the portal with a smile on her face and answers, "I think she's going to be fine. We left her in good hands."**

 **The princesses and Shining Armor looks at Twilight with confused look on their faces and have no idea what their talking about,**

 **"** **Um, what are hands?" Cadence asks confusedly.**

 **As thing are getting a little confusing, princess Celestia notice some photographs on the ground and use her magic to pick them up. When Celestia looks at the photos she can see Twilight and her friend along with some strange creatures with them**

 **Princess Celestia turns to the group of friends and asks, "What this?"**

 **"** **That's a picture we got from our friends in the other world and helped us get the crown back," Rarity answers.**

 **"** **And helped Twilight built up her confidence of being a princess," Spike adds.**

 **Just then Twilight starts to yawn a little and says, "We would love to tell you all about it, but we so tired of putting up posters, clothes making, cleaning a gym, and dancing."**

 **"** **Wow! Sounds like you all were busy," Shining replies.**

 **"** **Yes, but we're glad to have good friends and I wish we can see them someday," Twilight says.**

 **"** **Me too!" The girls and Spike say agreeing with Twilight with smiles on their faces.**

 **Twilight and her friends are glad to have met Alice and her friends and wish they can see them when the portal opens again.**

 **A few days later in the Human World:**

 **Alice and her friends, along with Sunset Shimmer is at the front of having some lunch. Principal Oak said that Sunset is not going to be in huge trouble, but she need to help fix the school entrance that she completely destroyed due to her magical outburst. Alice and her friend agree to help and think it will be one of the good ways to spend time with Sunset.**

 **"** **Okay Sunset you are officially going to school with us," Joseph says.**

 **"** **And my mom doesn't mind have some extra hands in the house," Alice replies happily.**

 **"** **Yes, I'm glad too," Sunset replies happily.**

 **Sunset starts to get sad and says, "Again, sorry for all the trouble I've caused."**

 **"** **No worries, but the principal is still making you fix the school building, but he said we can help as well," Max responses.**

 **"** **And don't worry, we'll make sure you'll feel right at home," Amy says with glee.**

 **As things are going good with their lunch break. They can see Jessica, Sabrina and Racheal are walking by getting some fresh air and stuff.**

 **Alice calls out to them and says, "Hey Jessica. Sabrina. Racheal."**

 **Jessica and her friends hear Alice calling them. The girls decide to walk towards Alice and the others to say hi and see what they are doing.**

 **"** **Hi guys," Racheal says.**

 **"** **Hi," The group of friends say.**

 **"** **So, what are you guys doing?" Sabrina asks.**

 **"** **We're taking a lunch break and then we're going to fix up the school entrance," Clarissa answers.**

 **The girls can see that they did manage to get half of it done, but know it's going to take some time.**

 **Jessica asks, "Need some help?"**

 **"** **Yes please," Amy replies happily.**

 **After Alice and the others finish eating their lunch. Alice, Sunset, Jessica and their friends start to get the school entrance fixed up and know it's going to take less time knowing that there are more working on it now,**

 **As they are working on the wall, Jessica turns to Alice and says, "You know maybe if Sunset and the others had come sooner, maybe I would have the courage to tell you how I really felt."**

 **"** **Well, better late than never," Alice says with glee.**

 **Then Alice turns to see where the portal used to be and says, "I hope we can all be good friends with Twilight and the others, forever and ever."**

 **"** **Yeah," The group of friends says calmly feeling very glad and wish to see their new friends someday.**

 **Then the friends continue to work on the wall and are glad that things work out for everyone, even though it might take some time to be calm about the crazy event from the fall dance and glad that they know that magic and a different dimension exist and wish that they can learn more about magic.**

 **The End**


End file.
